


Puppy Love

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Birthday, Established Relationship, Fluffy, M/M, Puppies, mostly puppies though, something cute for my cutie, suprise sex scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5210648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Aaron's birthday and Rob has gotten him a little friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

Robert checked the papers again before signing his name at the bottom,  
"So it’s alright to pick him up tomorrow?"  
The girl checked the forms and nodded,  
"Yeah that's absolutely fine. Birthday present did you say?"  
Robert folded the forms and put them in his pocket,  
"Yeah. The other half has been dropping hints like crazy about getting a dog so I figured...you know...birthday coming up. Time to extend the family."  
The girl smiled,  
"Aw she's gonna be so surprised!"  
Robert glanced up at her and smirked,  
"Yeah. He is."  
The girl started slightly as her cheeks turned pink,  
"Oh...sorry."  
Robert grinned,  
"Don't worry about it."  
The girl smiled and fiddled with the forms in front of her,  
"Well I'm sure that you two will make a great home for...to be named."  
Robert grinned,  
"Hope so. See you tomorrow then."  
He picked up his phone from the counter and headed out to the car.

He'd decided about three days after Aaron started mentioning how much he wanted another dog. He wasn't sure at first but once he started to look for breeders in the area he changed his mind and now he and Aaron were about to become the owners of a four month old chocolate Labrador. He was looking for a dog more suited in a guard position but one look at the puppies in the pen and he had melted. Not that he would tell Aaron that. He'd stopped at the pet store on the way home and stocked up on everything they needed; hiding it in the car before going inside.

Aaron opened his eyes slowly and grinned as he made eye contact with Robert;  
"What are you doing?"  
Robert smiled gently,  
"Watching you."  
Aaron smirked and rolled onto his side,  
"Why?"  
Robert bit his lip,  
"Happy Birthday."  
Aaron grinned,  
“Thanks.”  
He closed his eyes again and Robert grinned; pushing his hand through Aaron’s hair,  
“Don’t go back to sleep.”  
Aaron pulled him down toward him,  
“Shh….sleep.”  
Robert grinned and wrapped his arms around Aaron before closing his eyes and relaxing.

“Uh…what do you mean you’re going out? It’s my birthday.”  
Robert pulled his jacket on with a grin,  
“Yeah, you used that excuse to get me in the shower with you.”   
He put his head round the bathroom door and smiled at Aaron who was brushing his teeth,  
“Just get yourself dressed and go to Vic’s okay? I’ll be there in about 20 minutes…maybe longer. “  
Aaron looked at him and grinned around his toothbrush,  
“My present better be with you.”  
Robert smiled and walked over to kiss his shoulder,  
“See you in a bit.”  
He grabbed Aaron’s arse and kissed his shoulder again before heading out.

“Right…dog…listen to me. Listen…you’re gonna stay here for two-yes, don’t lick my face- two minutes okay?”  
The puppy barked and Robert dropped his head,  
“And so it begins.”  
He closed the door and headed over to knock on Victoria’s door, she answered it and her eyes lit up,  
“Is it here?”  
“Shh!”  
Victoria waved him away,   
“Adam and Aaron are playing Fifa they won’t hear me.”  
Robert rolled his eyes,  
“Right…tell him to wait…cover his eyes. I’ll bring him in.”  
Victoria saluted him and headed back inside. Robert took a breath and walked back to the car. He opened the back door and grabbed the lead just before the puppy jumped out. He scooped him up and laughed as he started licking his face,  
“Stop it….I only let your Dad do that.”   
He shifted the puppy and locked the car before heading back to Victoria’s.

“You sure this isn’t a kinky thing? Feels like a kinky thing.”  
“Uh that is my wife mate.”  
Aaron grinned and grabbed Victoria’s hands that were covering his eyes,  
“This is weird.”  
Victoria clicked her tongue,  
“Shut up. Rob?”  
Robert walked in and stood before Aaron,  
“Aaron?”  
“Yes?”  
Robert hitched the puppy in his arms,  
“I got you something…I hope you like it.”  
He nodded at Victoria who dropped her hands. Aaron blinked his eyes open and looked at the puppy,  
“Are you….”  
His voice went higher,  
“Are you serious?”  
Robert grinned,  
“You like him?”  
Aaron reached out and took the puppy from his hands; immediately cuddling it as Robert grinned at him,  
“I’ll take that as a yes then?”  
Aaron looked at him and pulled him in to kiss him,  
“Thank you.”  
Robert kissed him again and tickled the puppy behind his ears as Adam and Victoria started trying to get a look in as well.

Robert watched Aaron play with the puppy on the floor and grinned; they’d left Victoria’s and headed home to settle in and now Aaron was playing tug of war with him on the carpet,  
“He needs a name.”  
Aaron looked up and grinned before turning to the puppy again who was chewing his toy,  
“What shall we name you boy? Eh?”  
He picked him up; moving his head out of the way as the puppy licked his face,  
“How about Bruiser?”  
“No Aaron.”  
Aaron laughed and looked at the puppy,  
“I bet he’d like Rob Jr wouldn’t he? Wouldn’t he?”  
Robert laughed sarcastically and slid from the sofa onto the floor. He stroked the puppy and looked at Aaron,  
“How about Thor?”  
Aaron looked at him and raised his eyebrows, Robert grinned,  
“What?”  
Aaron rolled his eyes,  
“No.”  
He looked at the puppy,  
“He needs a cool name…”  
Robert grinned,  
“Something to go with Livesy you mean?”  
Aaron held up a finger,  
“Livesy-Sugden.”  
Robert grinned,  
“Go on then…what’s this strong name?”  
Aaron blew out a long breath,  
“How about….Harley?”  
“As in Quinn?”  
Aaron rolled his eyes,  
“As in the bike. Loser.”  
Robert laughed and grabbed the toy that the puppy was playing with,  
“Harley.”  
Aaron smiled,  
“Hey Harley? Harley!”   
Harley looked at him and bounded over,  
“I think it’s his name.”  
Robert watched Aaron for a moment and moved closer so he could kiss his head,  
“What was that for?”  
Robert ran his fingers through Aaron’s hair,  
“I really love you.”  
Aaron smiled at him,  
“Love you too…I guess.”  
Robert grinned and threw the toy for Harley; laughing as he skidded on the wooden floor trying to catch it.  
“This is gonna be fun.”  
Aaron grinned and called Harley back over before kissing Robert’s shoulder and returning to playing.  
“Aaron for god sake come to bed!”  
Robert grinned to himself as he listened to Aaron downstairs,  
“I’m coming!”  
Robert put his head back on the pillow,  
“Wish I was coming….”  
He looked over at the door and smiled as Aaron walked in,  
“Sorry. Harley wouldn’t settle.”  
Robert propped himself up on his elbows,  
“Well they tend not to when you over excite them.”  
Aaron frowned and sat on the edge of the bed. Robert moved over and kissed the back of his neck before putting his arms over his shoulders and turning his head to kiss him, moaning into the kiss as it deepened. Aaron pulled away slowly,  
“What are you planning here Mr?”  
Robert smiled before kissing him again,  
“You thought the puppy was your only gift?”  
Aaron laughed and leant back to kiss him again.

Robert groaned into Aaron’s mouth as he sank back down onto his cock,  
“Fuck…Rob…don’t stop doing that…”  
Robert picked up his pace and nodded,  
“Wasn’t planning on it….ah…god.”  
Aaron tangled his fingers in his hair and pulled him into kiss him,  
“I’m close…I’m close don’t stop.”  
Robert shook his head and moved faster,  
“Aaron I love you, I love-“  
He was cut off by the sudden barking downstairs,  
“Harley.”  
Robert looked at him and frowned,  
“Don’t you dare.”  
Aaron grinned and pulled him down, rolling them over and pounding into Robert before he could say anything more.

Robert opened his eyes when he felt the tail on his neck, he turned around quickly and stopped when he was faced with Aaron fast asleep- a curled up Harley fast asleep in his arms.  
“Oh my god.”  
He couldn’t help the laugh before cuddling up to Aaron as well and closing his eyes again.


End file.
